User talk:174.48.78.198
Welcome Hi, welcome to Microsoft Sam and his Fellow TTS Voices Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Microsoft Anna page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thunderbirds101 (Talk) 17:54, November 8, 2011 It's not cyberbullying. You aren't the most important person here. If you want to put any of your stuff up, go ahead, but if you want to edit ROFLCopter Squad or other pages that mainly refer to the Thundebirds101 Universe, post them in the Alternate Universes part of the Microsoft Sam page, and not in the main sections, or they will be removed. Be wise, be safe. Be, aware. Pieboy6000 10:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S If you report someone for editing whatever you make a page on, that's really stupid. We had people trying to do that and they didn't last long. Don't threaten admins, or it'll be worse than having your stuff removed from pages. Hoping, praying... I can't get a Wikia account, Thunderbirds. I'm only thirteen and Mom says wait until i get my driver's license. That's a weird marker. Two words, text-to-speechers: QUESTION MARK??? (future line in my videos) 00:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Since I don't have a blog I had to put it here. I've been meaning to say this, people. I am going to do it. I'm really going to say it. (swallow) Here goes. I HAVE AUTISM. Asperger's, to be exact. I have had weird spurts of stress lately, maybe that's me in the final stages of growing out of it. If that doesn't explain my weird actions and sometimes unintened LOL on my comments, feel free to add to the talk page. Extremely sorry for my outbursts, but I have also had trouble adjustig to the move. It's been almost a year now and I still feel awkward here in my new apartment. This wiki is probably the only place I am safe from those kids at school. The situation isn't as bad as it was, but there's always a few kida who keep calling me "Miss Retard". I'm surprised I had the courage to say the r-word. Any questions, feel free to ask. I've been minimizing the wiki when one of those kids passes by so they don't see it and know where I am. Just a note to the second-in-command: If I did threaten you, it was completely impulse. I ddn't know why I did it. If i missed anything, please put it here, thanks. 17:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I have Autism tolo, but i know how it feels to be trolled on the web, oh, and sign your posts. FrostRanger88 18:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Whoops. 17:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I am also Autistic (and also Aperger syndrome) that is all... Yours with a rip off of pieboys sig and... wait... F**k ThePermian99 of AustROFLia 05:07, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Please watch your language. It was not a rip off. 17:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I did censor my english though but nevermind. ThePermian99 of AustROFLia 08:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Another off-blog blog post... LOL Was that an unintended LOL again? Hmmm... I am working on getting a Wikia account for my books so that I'll be able to tell more about each series. If I can do that instead of getting another Doodlekit added on to the one I have, I will be able to actually have a blog on my profile here. My username will be the same as my future YouTube: kittykat29. (as you can tell, I loooooooove cats) I was switched to homeschooling this morning and it's much easier. I'm on break now but it's over. LOL BTW... MY SOICOPTER GO ROFL ROFL ROFL Found that on Google Images on a helicopter picture. So funny. 17:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Must. Not. Laugh. Thanks to whoever removed the space for the picture on the Clippy page. Actually, I think everyone knows what Clippy looks like... LOL. Oops I did it again. Trying to stop LOLing. :) 13:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi TTS Wiki, I'm back I had a little overstress over something I saw on the internet and avoided my computer for a while... anyways that's all over and done. I'm back on the wiki... with a question. Does anyone know if I can use a Google account on Wikia or if I have to use either a Facebook or Wikia account? Thanks, kittykat29 or 19:56, March 28, 2012 (UTC) What was it? ThePermian99 of AustROFLia 08:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC)